Pain and Love
by Frightened eyes
Summary: AU. Temari's family is dead, her village destroyed. What happens when she runs to the Sand? What about when A brown-haired boy and his father and brother find her? Love and hate battle it out, winner. You never know when you're dealing with pain and love.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One;; **

**A newly found comrade, or is she a foe?**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and the members of it belong to Masashi Kishimoto and um yeah. I'm changing things up a lot. Temari is not related to Kankurou and Gaara at all. And Temari will have more of a badass attitude and such. She is also sixteen while dear Kankurou is eighteen. And another thing is the the Kazekage never died. Mhm mhm. Temari is also from Amegakure. Thank youuuuu.**

_The fifteen year old girl ran as a large creature attacked her village and family. As she glanced back she saw her mother's body being grabbed and torn apart by the savage beast. 'MOTHER!' Dreadful screams erupted from the girl, her sanity being torn like everyone else in her village. _

_"Temari! Get out of here now my beloved daughter and take Meiko with you!" The girl, Temari's little sister ran out of the nearly destroyed home and was only to be grabbed by the beast along with her father. _

_"No!" Her screams were lost in the commotion flying through the village and she ran, her beautiful pale skin splattered with blood and cuts as she ran over the scattered tattered bodies. Tears fell through the air behind her and she suddenly stopped, noticing two bodies all too familiar to her. "… Sasame" Her close and best friend's beautiful and long hair dyed red instead of the magnificent white it had been. And next to Sasame's dead body was the Amekage, the leader of her village his body torn but he seemed barely alive and he spoke to the young teen._

_"Temari. You are an amazing shinobi and I need you to run. Run as far as you can until you find the pure sand. There you will find shelter-" His sentence was cut short as his last breath left his body. Temari glanced behind her to see the monster slowly dieing from the numerous spears stuck in it's body and she turned, running for her life. _

… Mother, Father, Meiko, Sasame, and the Amekage. All gone along with the rest of the village.

"Can't think of that now Temari!" She screamed at herself as she sat along side a cliff, an overhang hovering above her head. The girl had lost blood and felt weak but she knew she had to keep going, she was in The Land of the Sand and the place she was supposedly going to find shelter and sanctuary. It was then that she noticed three figures moving toward her. One she noticed immediately was a brunette, but you couldn't really see it and he had some strange Kabuki face paint on his face. He was at the end and was about eighteen and next to him in the center was an elder man in his thirties or so, nothing out of the ordinary and lastly was a boy with red hair and obviously about seventeen. Temari braced herself, grabbing her knees close to her chest and put a scowl on her face.

"If you three want money I have none!" Her voice drew over their snickers at her words as they walked closer. The red head bent over her and she sunk deeper onto the ground. "Don't touch me!" She screamed as the red headed boy grabbed her bloody bangs. He put his hands up in defense and her ear-splitting scream.

"We want to help we see you're from the village of Amegakure, the village that was just attacked," The oldest man told her and Temari just spat at them.

"What's it to you?" She asked, her voice fearful but threatening. Hugging her knees closer to her chest and placing her head atop them. "What do you want from me?" Temari asked, looking up at them and the oldest, probably the other two's father or something reached out a hand.

"Come with us, child. We'll keep you safe. I promise with my life." She looked up at him with fear in her eyes, her eyes wide as she took the hand. The man helped Temari up, putting his arm around her shoulders. It seemed the man had known she couldn't walk very well because her ordered his eldest son, Kankurou, to help.

**Two hours later--**

Temari, shaking uncontrollably, walked toward the bathroom of the house. The bathroom reminded her of Meiko's bedroom, lots of glass and big. An image of her beautiful younger sister flashed into her mind. Meiko's long brown hair stained red as the monster tore away her limbs. Temari fell to her knees, crying out her sister's name loudly.

Kankurou and Gaara had been downstairs when they heard Temari scream out and they bolted upstairs, Kankurou reaching her first. The two looked at the small girl on her knees, saline tear trails running down her face and her hands pulling at her hair.

"Oh, Meiko, Meiko!" She screamed and Kankurou reached down, a and on her shoulder.

"Temari it's o-" He was interrupted by what seemed like a growl.

"Don't touch me!" And that was the last thing Kankurou had heard and saw from Temari for the rest of the night. All she had done was take a shower and crawl into her large room. Although when he took out the trash he thought he did see her sitting on the balcony outside her room. But maybe that was just what he wanted to see.


	2. Kankurou Sees A New Girl

**Chapter Two;;**

**Kankurou Sees A New Girl**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and the members of it belong to Masashi Kishimoto and um yeah. I'm changing things up a lot. Temari is not related to Kankurou and Gaara at all. And Temari will have more of a badass attitude and such. She is also sixteen while dear Kankurou is eighteen. And another thing is the the Kazekage never died. Mhm mhm. Temari is also from Amegakure. Thank youuuuu.A/N: Sorry for the last chapter being so short and sorry for not updating in a long time. **

Temari sat on the balcony, staring out at the village around her. Everything was dry, and hot. _Disgusting. _She thought, crinkling her nose stiffly. She had been given clothes from the youngest son to wear until she could go and shop the next day. The clothes the young man named Gaara had lent to her was a white t-shirt and a pair of black sweatpants… Things that she normally didn't wear but found rather comfortable, although they were quite large on her, being a very small and petite girl.

_The clock struck 3._

"It's three in the morning…." Temari whispered to herself and stood up, walking into the room and shutting the glass doors behind her. Snatching a drawing pad of paper off the nightstand she wandered silently down the stairs of the mansion. Sliding a chair over into the stream of moonlight coming through a large bay window in the living room she sat down on the chair, curling her legs up next to her in a mountain-looking fashion.

_Small, lithe movements, Temari. No, stop, the stem isn't right! What're you thinking!?_ Temari mentally yelled at herself, erasing away the stem furiously. Grabbing a hard pencil, one of the fancy artist pencils she'd stuffed in her holster long ago. Drawing out the stem's outline with precise actions. Then changing to a number two pencil she etched in the details on the petals and stem before standing up and laying it down on the chair. Wandering into the kitchen she scurried around to get a glass of water and hen she came back she saw a figure sitting in her spot ad looking at her drawing.

"These are amazing, Temari!" The figure breathed out quietly and Temari lunged at him snatching the pad out of his hands.

"Do. Not. Touch. My. STUFF!" She yelled at him, probably a little too loud but most likely not disturbing anyone. She stood there, shaking with anger and furiously turned around, starting to walk towards the stairs until a pair of strong hands grabbed her shoulders.

"Chill, Temari. I'm sorry, okay?" He asked and spun her around to face him, or well more like his chest so he tilted her chin upwards. "Okay?" He asked again when she didn't answer and looked down into her angry blue eyes, just soldering with fury.

Turning her head to look away she shook it solemnly. "No, no, no, no! That's not how it goes, get it?" And she laughed gently when he furrowed his brow. "Okay, I'm fine now! Just seeing that is reward enough!" She giggled uncontrollably and walked back to her chair, leaving a confused Kankurou standing there.

"Uh…." He whispered, turning toward her and cocking his head to the side. "What's that all about? Just like that?" He asked her softly.

"Yeah… Uhum, I'm not that terrible of a person, Kankurou. I know you probably think that, but I'm not, okay? But if you ever tell anyone about my drawings or of my actions I will kill you…" She grinned softly and watched as he nodded, kneeling down next to her and glancing at the flower better.

"Haibisukasu?" He asked, stunned by the quality of the drawing. "It's amazing, almost exactly like a real one only… More beautiful," He whispered the last two words and drew in a long breath. Temari nodded at him and smiled, he looked at her smile, her teeth white as could be, her long blonde hair flowing down in straight waves(Yes, it's STRAIGHT!) to her shoulders. Her flawless pale skin illuminated in the moonlight.

_She's… Beautiful._ He thought quietly. Was this really the bratty, blood-splattered girl his father, brother, and him had found out in the desert? And what was he thinking!? Calling Temari beautiful?

"Goodnight, Kankurou!" Temari whispered as she wandered up the stairs with all her supplies. Kankurou had been so distracted in his thoughts he hadn't noticed her leaving and sighed.

"Goodnight…" He said quietly to himself.

The next day came sooner than Kankurou had expected and he sighed as he walked down the stairs to see Temari sitting on the sofa, back pressed against the couch's armrest, her hair in a messy bun and that was when her noticed her hair had… Thin red streaks in it. And black! That was definitely something he hadn't noticed last night. Walking over to her he glanced over her shoulder at her hands to see a small glass object.

"Go away." She hissed icily towards him and he looked baffled, his expression not allowed to be hidden behind his usual Kabuki face paint. Which… He'd given up a while back.

"What's your-" He was cut off by a hard jab to the ribcage, just inches from his sternum.

"I said to go away! Are you deaf?" She asked, not turning her head and giving him the cold shoulder.

From inside the kitchen a snickering Gaara called for his brother, yelling over his shoulder. "Leave the poor girl alone and get in here, Kankurou!" He obeyed and glanced back, giving Temari a narrowed-eyed look. When the girl turned her head away like she didn't care he grumbled and walked up to Gaara. "What'd you do to piss her off?" Gaara asked, a smirk dancing on his face as his brother rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"I… Don't know. She was fine last night. Maybe I did something to tick her off last night."

"Last night? You two were talking last night?"

"… Yes, while she was drawing," His eyes widened and Temari's head popped up angrily.

"BASTARD!"

**A/N: Alright, so this chapter was really fun to do and I'm sorry about some of the language and such. Poor Gaara!**

**Haibisukasu- Hibiscus flower.**


	3. Oh Temari!

**Chapter three;;**

**Oh, Temari**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and the members of it belong to Masashi Kishimoto and um yeah. I'm changing things up a lot. Temari is not related to Kankurou and Gaara at all. And Temari will have more of a badass attitude and such. She is also sixteen while dear Kankurou is eighteen. And another thing is that the Kazekage never died. Mhm mhm. Temari is also from Amegakure. Thank youuuuu.**

Temari had looked so pissed off at Kankurou when she stood up, sending him a sharp glare as she walked up the stairs. Although Temari was on about five foot and Kankurou was six foot four he knew she could probably beat him to a bloody pulp if she wanted to. He also knew that she didn't say hollow threats, which was quite bad for him in every single way possible.

After eating breakfast Kankurou left Gaara to clean up and wandered upstairs. He was walking through the corridors, about to enter his bedroom when he was pushed against the wall, his face pressed against the wall. Not knowing just who it was Kankurou turned sharply and kicked the attacker in the stomach, causing them to fall backwards and hit the opposite wall. Sighing he looked at the person and froze when he noticed the familiar milky colored face and the blonde hair.

"Oh- TEMARI!" Kankurou yelled, kneeling down beside her only to be flipped on his back immediately.

"I told you, bastard. I told you not to tell anyone about my drawings!" She huffed in his ear, holding his arms behind his back and pressed her feet against his legs, her knees on either side of his waist. "I warned you, Kankurou!" He just laid stiff under her grasp not wanting to make her any more angry than she already was. "I know, Temari. It just kind of slipped out. I'm--"

"Hush," Temari whispered in his ear as she heard faint footsteps heading towards the staircase. "Gaara." She mumbled and grabbed onto Kankurou's hand, pulling him into his bedroom and pushing him on the bed, the door closed. Kankurou propped himself up on his elbows as he heard his brother slowly coming up the stairs. How in Kami's life did she know he was coming up the stairs that soon? As the door opened slowly Temari moved, climbing under the bed on the other side."Hey- Kankurou… Have you seen Temari at all? Hey! You're still alive huh?" Gaara asked, smirking at him gently. Kankurou just stared at his brother though and Gaara just rolled his eyes at his brother. "He's amazed…" Gaara muttered, walking out of the room and smoothly kicking the door shut.

"So lucky…" Temari hissed, walking towards the door with a slight smirk on her face. Kankurou had it coming.

xxx

**7:00 PM**

Gaara was sitting in the living room near the front door, watching some TV, or well sort of. Glancing up he noticed someone at the door but saw the flash of blond hair and knew it was just Temari. She was back from shopping for new clothes but when she walked in, Gaara's jaw dropped. Slick black and creamy skin…

Temari appeared at the door in a mid-thigh length black dress, thin straps holding it up. Just then Kankurou was walking down the stairs and he almost fell down the stairs."Oh-- Temari?" He asked, looking at her again, blinking wide, dark jade eyes. The two brothers seemed to be stunned that their-- guest-- was dressed in a black dress in the house. Sure, she looked amazing but…"Jeez. Relax guys, you look like you just saw a naked Daimyo!" Clicking her heels towards the stairs she smiled. "Don't worry. I have other clothes!" Climbing the stairs she past Kankurou and whispered gently. "This is just a warm-up Kankurou."

… A six foot four shinobi scared of a little 5'2 girl?

Yes.

Did he not like seeing her like that?

Hell no.In fact- Kankurou loved it. He had to admit he was starting to like Temari. Even if she did try to hurt him he knew that no matter he would end up falling for her,

"I feel bad for the guy that makes her mad!" Gaara chuckled loudly and Kankurou just looked nervous. Smiling he turned on the stairs.

"Me too…"


	4. Oh That Little Tease

**Oh That Little Tease!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and the members of it belong to Masashi Kishimoto and um yeah. I'm changing things up a lot. Temari is not related to Kankurou and Gaara at all. And Temari will have more of a badass attitude and such. She is also sixteen while dear Kankurou is eighteen. And another thing is that the Kazekage never died. Mhm mhm. Temari is also from Amegakure. Thank youuuuu.Alright, before I get flamed I /know/ that the Naruto characters wouldn't know about Avril Lavigne or her songs and shett, BUT. This is MY story, I'll do what I like. Not to be rude.**

_

* * *

_

**Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby?  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real..**

Everything was quiet that night… Nothing was going wrong, nobody said anything… It was perfect for the young girl, her thoughts were free to run wild, she could go out on the balcony and not hear anything outside. Perfect bliss.

**"**_**I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again"**_

Sitting on the balcony in her silken pajamas the girl sang softly. Not saying she was a great singer, but she had a voice- oh yes she did. Although she didn't know she had a shadowy figure listening in on her.

**"**_**What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs,  
where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside."**_

The song reminded Temari so much of herself. How she'd lost everything, needed to runaway from it all, and how every single day she felt regret, anger, emptiness.

_**"**__**Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
**_**_She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah,oh__"_**

Tears slid down her face, the words hitting a place so deep inside her she hadn't even known it existed.--Kankurou's POV-

_/She's a good singer, but is it true… Is she JUST singing or is there a reason she's singing this song?/ _Kankurou was pulled out of his thoughts at the sound of sniffs and sobs.

_/Crying?/_

--Normal style--Temari didn't bother to look up when she heard the light creak of the glass door, already knowing who it was.Kankurou stared down at her with soft eyes, looking at her entire posture; her knees up to her chest, the balls of her hands pushing against her eyes, her body hunched over so that the backs of her hands were against her knees.

"Temari…" He whispered, sitting down next to her and rubbing his hand against her back soothingly. But he was shocked when the young kunoichi crawled into his lap, her hands on his shoulders and her face buried into his chest.He wrapped his arms around her, whispering reassuring words to her quietly, cradling her against his chest.

/_This girl is so confusing! First she doesn't want me to touch her, then she wants to talk, then she threatens him, and now… She's crawled up in my lap, crying into my chest!/_

"K-Kan-kurrrou?" She sniffled, her hands sliding down to grip his shirt in her hands tightly before hugging him close.

"Hm?" He asked softly, looking down at her with soft jade eyes. Stroking her soft, blond hair that was flowing downward to past her shoulders.

"I-I'm sorry about, about… The other day!" She cried softly, hugging him tighter, her hands gripping at his back softly.

"Don't worry about it."

"Thanks."

"No problem," Kankurou whispered, tearing his gaze away from her to look at the night sky. It was somewhere around ten o'clock, the stars were shining bright and the moon was round and high in the sky.

"Thank-thank you Kankurou." Temari whispered, taking her face away from his chest and smiling at him, the tears still brimming her eyes but refusing to pour over.

"Temari…" He whispered softly, wiping the saline trails of tears away from her cheeks.

"There's something I want to tell you but I'm afraid of what you'll say…" Kankurou told her, staring down at the small kunoichi in his lap for a few moments.

"What- what is it?" Temari asked, blinking her eyes, causing the tears to slid down her cheeks but she whisked them away instantly.

"Temari… I- this is hard for me to say…" Kankurou groaned, glancing away a little.Temari sat there and blinked for a few moments before urging him on, prodding his chest gently.

"C'mon, c'mon! What is it?" She asked excitedly, her large blue-green eyes widening with impatience.

"You've been here for about two weeks and… I think I'm… slowly… Err. Uhm," The Jounin mentally beat himself up. He could assassinate elite ninja, he could get his ass kicked by Sasori and survive but he couldn't say five little words?

Temari- on the other hand was getting even more excited , but also a bit worried by how he was stuttering. "Yes?"

"IthinkI'mfallinginlovewithyouslowly!" Kankurou breathed out quickly, the words much too fast for Temari to comprehend.

"Hey! Slow. Down. That was like a million miles an hour!" Temari blinked, prodding him again, watching as he sighed.

"I think I'm falling… Inlovewith you slowly!" He said again, spacing it out more and turned his head to the side, not wanting to see her reaction. Although he did pull her tighter against his chest, his eyes closing.

"Well…. That's a relief!" Temari answered quietly, a broad smile on her face.Kankurou turned back to look at her, a confused look on his face.

"Wha-what?" He asked, his voice almost sounding timid, not understanding what she meant.

"Well. That's. A. Relief!" She said slowly, nodding her head a little as he loosened his grip.

"I know what you said but what do you mean? I mean- I don't get what you're-" The rambling shinobi was cut off by Temari who just rolled her eyes and put a finger against his lips.

"You are such an idiot…" She whispered teasingly, leaning up and kissing his lips softly. Kankurou seemed shocked at first but kissed her back for a few moments before she climbed out of his lap and dance into her room.

"G'niiiiiiight!" She smiled, closing the balcony doors and locking them, leaving Kankurou confused, dumb-founded and having to jump off the side of the balcony to get in the front door.

"That little tease!" He mumbled under his breath, shaking his head but all the while a large, goofy grin was set on his face.

Temari- in her room smiled softly, her cheeks redder than a tomato as she crawled into bed."Tomorrow should be interesting…" She giggled, falling asleep.


End file.
